God Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: If I had a dollar for everytime I've glanced, stared or dreamt about him, I'd be a millionaire. Tryan. TroyRyan.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really excited about this story that you're about to read. I totally love the idea and I don't think that anyone has tried it yet. I got this idea while my sister and I were watching **_King of Queens _**(season 4) or something else. But anyway, my sister said this "**_Oh God forgive me for I have sinned" _**and this idea just popped in my head. I don't know why. You get inspiration from the strangest places. So I hope that you really enjoy this. I really think that you will!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"_Ryan baby, I love you so much." I whispered, kissing him roughly on the lips._

"_I love you, too." He grinned. Damn it! Every time he smiles, the heat rushes downwards. I ran my hand down his chest and to the waistband of his boxers. I toyed with him by rubbing my thumb in and out of his boxers. I could tell that he was getting a little frustrated so I attacked his neck, with my lips, to take his mind off of his throbbing member and licked and kissed every inch of it. He moaned loudly with such ecstasy that I couldn't help but do the same. I grabbed him tightly by the waist and pressed my lips against his. I brushed my tongue over his mouth and he opened up for me to enter. I kiss became hot as hell and I felt him grow hard and push up on me. I decided to stop teasing him, so I broke the kiss and I heard him whimper, but quickly hushed him with a soft kiss on his cheek. I grabbed his hard length and began to stroke up and down._

"_Troy, Troy." He moaned. God, I love it when he says my name. _

"_That's right baby, say my name." I told him huskily. I stroked harder and faster, getting hard myself and he moaned louder while wrapping his arms around my neck, giving me forceful kisses every now and then. _

"_Oh my God Troy! Troy, please! Troy!" He begged, grunting and thrusting in pace with my hand._

"_Troy, Troy…"_

"TROY!"

I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in my bedroom with Ryan, but sitting at the dining room table across from my girlfriend of ten years, Sharpay. Gosh, I zoned out- again. I know that she's pissed, she hates it when I completely blank out. But, I can't help it…her brother…

"You zoned out again." She said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah…uh…sorry. I was just thinking." I said, trying to keep it short.

"About what?" She asked bluntly.

"Sharpay…"

"No Troy. I want to know because you've been thinking a lot lately and every time I ask about it, you say 'nothing'." Sharpay pointed out and she's right. It's just that, no way in hell I'm telling her that I love her brother and that being with her is a total lie.

"Sharpay can we please drop it?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Fine." She said in a huff getting up from the table and going upstairs to our room.

I sighed in relief. Man, I have to stop doing this. I really do, but Ryan is…Ryan is something else. I want him so fucking bad but I can't have him. I'm totally and completely in love with him and he will never know, just how much.

I think about him all day, everyday. Sometimes I find myself feeling guilty for staring at him or thinking about him because I think of how I'm not thinking or staring at Sharpay like I do her brother. Whenever, Ryan invites me to go somewhere with him, I go. No hesitations, even if Sharpay and I had something planned. I know that I'm neglecting her. You don't have to tell me twice, but I **need** to spend as much time as I can with him, I'm addicted. I can't get enough of him. He is everything that I ever **needed **and **wanted. **The way he smiles at me or accidentally brushes his hand across my arm. Or how his deep blue eyes just bore holes into me whenever he looks my way. It's all too much. I want to fuck his brains out whenever I'm near him. I want to hear him scream my name over and over again until his throat is too sore to scream anymore. I want to kiss every inch of him, just so I can label him as mine and him to do the same. I want to hold him in my arms at night and whisper in his ear that I love him and that no one in the entire world could ever make me happier. I want that with him and only him. Not with Sharpay.

God! I need to see him!

"Sharpay! I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon!" I shout upstairs and I get a muffled _'whatever' _in response. I run out the door and get into my car and drive off to see him.

I'm there in less than five minutes. When you love someone so much, it doesn't take you so long to be near them. I walk up the sidewalk to his door and knock quickly. I wait a few seconds before knocking again, only to be interrupted by the opening of the door.

I smile when I see him. It takes everything in me to not slam him onto the floor and fuck him senseless. He just looks so good. He motions for me inside and I follow.

"You want some water?" He asks, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, please." I answer, sitting on his couch. I definitely needed some. My mouth always gets dry, from the heat, when I see him. I hear the water shut on and off and he walks back into the living room, giving me my water.

"I just got off the phone with Sharpay." He tells me, sitting down beside me. I can smell his cologne and almost die. He's wearing my favorite scent.

"Oh really?" I say taking a sip of my water.

"You know, you have to stop being so obvious." He states, staring at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently.

Instead of answering, he gets up from the couch and stands in front of me. I'm slightly confused until he swiftly moves his legs on either side of me, so that he's straddling me. I instantly grow hard at the sudden position I'm in and he smiles. Feeling myself on him.

"Ryan…?"

"I know that you want me Troy." He whispers in my ear.

"How do you know?" I moan.

"Ha. I just do. You want me Troy. You love me and you're addicted. You want to do things to me that you have never done to anyone else before. I hear you whisper my name at times when you think that no one is listening. And I see you staring at me with a look of pure lust when you think that no one is looking and guess what?" He says, still whispering in my ear.

"What?" I choke out. I could explode right there.

"I love it." He grunts before kissing me fully on the lips.

I'm caught off guard before I realize what is happening. The love of my life, the sexiest guy ever is kissing me. He's fully making out with me. And if this is a one time thing, then I'm taking it for all it's worth.

I push him on his back and pull his shirt off of him and pull my off too. I then kiss him like he's never been kissed before. He moans and thrust my erection on his thigh and it creates the most unbelievable friction.

"Please Troy. Stop teasing and just fuck me!" He grunts, bucking his hips upward, so that both of hard erections touch.

"Anything for you." I say before pulling off his pants in one swift motion. Once all of our clothes are off, I look in his eyes and they are begging for more. Not being able to take it, I flip him over on his stomach and pound into him hard.

"Oh my God Troy! Yes, harder! Oh God! Please faster!" He moans. He has to hold onto the armrest for support because I'm doing him so hard.

"Ryan…oh…Ryan baby! Ryan…"

"Hmm…Troy…Tr-ugh! You're so fucking good, yes! Oh yes!" He grunts, meeting my thrust with his.

"I can't hold it any longer!" I shout and I ejaculate inside of him and he takes is all. Not pulling away.

We finally relax, with me still inside of him.

"You do not know how bad I wanted that." I said out of breath.

"I had a feeling."

"You are the best possible sin…"

He motioned for me to move and I did and he flipped himself on his back so that we were face to face.

"I know." He says simply before kissing me again.

I want him.

I need him.

I love him.

Only him.

Forever and ever…

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Author's Note: So what did you think. I really don't like it as much now. But I hope that you did. Please review!**

**April**


End file.
